


Bonding

by Justa14writer



Series: John/Wally A/B/O [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Verse, Omega Wally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justa14writer/pseuds/Justa14writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day before Wallys heat was Johns favorite, but this might take the cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

The day right before Wally's heat was always the best.

Heats came about four times a year, but John will always look forward to that *one* day before that one week. 

Because Wally gets so *slow*. 

He seems to lose his speed (or, at least, isn't interested in using it) and walks slowly from his room to Johns room down the hall in the Watchtower. 

A slow smile will spred across his face and he'll snuggle into John's side with his smooth scarless, unnaturally warm body. 

John will wrap his larger arm around his shoulder and sometime during their snuggle/movie fest Wally will have stretched out on the couch. His long, muscular legs stretched over the arm of the couch and his head in his lap, going in and out of sleep.

Sometimes he'll give out soft vibrations (because his speed can't *really* go away) or he'll sleepily giggle at random times like he just remembered a good joke.

John will run his hand through that soft red/orange mane that he loves so much and the younger man will purr in response and snuggle his cheek further into his lap, his freckles nearly hidden by the soft red blush that was beginning to spread across his face. 

He'll look so innocent and sweet and John can't resist openly staring down at the sweet smelling omega in his lap.

His chest fills with love when his pink lips make another unconscious smile in his doze. 

John's hand comes down to stroke the younger mans soft cheek. Loving the pliant feel of the skin beneath his rough calloused hand.

The way his thumb swipes over the lovely freckles without so much as a twitch from the other man. 

He trusted him this much. He trusted him *so* much. 

John, for the first time, was upset that Wally was in his lap because he couldn't easily bend down and kiss the soft lips or the waiting freckles or the top of his head, right next to the apple smelling hair or-

-ya John was probably to far gone to turn back.

But then again, he didn't think he wanted to.

Yes, Alpha United States Marine Corps Member and Green Lantern John Stewart was falling helplessly in love with one beautiful speedster omega, Wally West.

Wallys breathing picked up slightly like he was about to wake up, before he blinked open his foggy (but gorgeous) kelp green eyes when his eyes found Johns that same slow smile spread across his face and he just smiled up at him like he was the best sight in the world.

Johns heart soared again at the amount of adoration and trust Wally gave him, to see him not only during his heat but right now too.

John continued to stroke the redheads cheek as the sleepy omega sighed happily.

Wally hummed sitting up slightly, 

"Are you hungry?" John asked, looking towards the fridge he had started leaving in his room for the (his) speedster. 

The redhead wasn't usually hungry during this time, but John still worried. He always worried that his metabolism was going to react voilently after his heat, demanding sustenance after the week long energy burning activites, so he always tried to get the man to eat as much as he could on this day.

There haven't been any accidents, and Wally assured him that he's had many heats (with his superspeed) before and not to worry.

They hadn't needed to go the hospital or anything, but there was always this nagging terrifying fear that one day his omega was going to just up and drop on the floor because of speed.

Wally shook his head, "M'm mnot hungry." he said groggily looking around like he was looking for something.

He made grabby motions towards the hand that wasn't still caressing his cheek and made a whiney noise.

John gave him his hand and Wally giggled before interlocking his fingers with his and flopping his head back down on Johns thigh.

His wild hair was over his eyes this time and he was holding Johns hand close to his mouth, kissing (more like dazedly mouthing against) it and smiling when John didn't cease his rubbing against his cheek. 

He giggled again and looked at him and smiled again.

John couldn't have stopped smiling back even if he had tried.

"We should bond." he whispered.

Johns heart stopped.

He didn't just- he couldn't have- what-

"Wally. Thats your preheat talking." he said calmly, stopping his petting (and causing the younger man to pout).

He shook his head, "No it's not. I'm sleepy not delirious." he smiled. "I guess I kind of sprung it on you."

He leaned up to press his lips to John softly, "When you're ready. I'm ready."

John hugged him close before he could lay back down, "Don't think I don't want this, because I do, I promise. I just don't want you to wake up next week and be upset that you're mated."

Wally stroked Johns cheek this time, slowly climbing into the larger mans lap and just bumped his nose into his.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I'm capable of taking care of my self? As a younger man and an omega?"

"Of course."

"Do you think I'm less than you because I'm an omega?"

John choked. "What?! No!"

Wally smiled, "Then I want to mate with you." 

John felt dizzy and lightheaded.

Mate? With Wally?

Of course he wanted to- HAD wanted to- since they first started dated, since he first helped with Wally's heat.

But- god- he was *older* than him. And Wally had his whole life ahead of him and John was-

John.

But when he looked into that painfully honest and open face he knew he meant it and- god- he might (would!) regret saying no the rest of his life if he did. 

He leaned forward towards Wallys exposed neck and inhaled the sweet scent coming from his mating gland.

He pulled back to check Wallys face.

The man was staring at him with (such pretty) loving green eyes and smiling broadly.

Johns heart galloped in his chest as he sunk his teeth into the gland, feeling stars explode behind his eyes at the rush of hormones and pheremones rushing into his system at the first taste of blood.

When he came back to himself Wally was panting and shaking but smiling at John like he had just made his entire world.

The bite mark (mates- MATES!) was still slowly bleeding but that would stop soon, what with Wally's speed and everything.

Their bond was new and foreign and John floundered for a moment with the not-his-own emotions coming into his mind (and *soul*, they were *mates*).

He felt his own joy along with Wallys. He felt Wally's giggly elated feelings and a small *hot* feeling creeping up into his new mates senses (preheat). John interlocked his fingers with his mate and bumped his head into the others and just giggled like the whole world could come crumbling down around them and *he doesn't care*. 

 

He felt something cold (cold?) on Wally's wrist and looked down.

It was...something? It looks like a large braclet or a- a cuff.

"Wally? What's this." he asked touched the object and almost shivering at the coolness. 

Nervousness. Resolution. Fear. Calm. A rush of...something- proud? 

John blinked and tried to discern the different feelings rushing into his system at superspeed through the bond.

(That is definitely going to take getting used to- speedster emotions)

"It's from star labs." he whispered.

John stopped. Feeling his heart tighten and squeeze in his chest.

He grabbed the younger mans (mate- my mate) wrists and looked at the cuffs closer.

They were blue and seemed to be pulsing and- oh god!- how did he not *see* these? 

"Wally? What did you do? You know what they- oh god you're probably not yourself- and I just- what- mmmph-"

Wally silenced him with a hard kiss pressed into his lips until he was pushing his head back all the way back onto the couch and making a oddly desperate noise.

"Its something like a- *yawn*- inhibitor collar." he rubbed his eyes tiredly looking almost like a child wanting to stay up past his bedtime. The slowness and the haze of preheat catching up to him. (And the bonding might tire him out)

"Don't worry, it's just until the mark stays. I want this scar. I want this bond. It'll come off in about an hour." he smiled at him, nuzzling his neck and exhaling deeply. "Alright. Let go. I want to sleep." he said blearily tugging his wrists away.

"Hold up. I want to actually lay down with you this time. *And* you need to eat." 

God- dear Lord Wally!- whats he trying to do? Kill himself with his own metabolism?!

Wally pouted and continued trying to curl up on his lap again causing John to scoop the redhead up before he could protest.

John tried to fight off the smile, he really did. But he loved Wally- his mate- when he was like this. So open and pliant.

He layed his mate gently onto his rooms bed and tried to leave to go make food, before tiredness suddenly slammed into his body, making him sway.

He looked at Wally, who had one eye cracked open with his lips twitched upwards in a half mischievous half languid smile.

"Oh ya. That? That would be my preheat haze I'm done fighting off." he said before rolling over and going to sleep right there. Just like that. John groaned but couldn't help but sink into the bed next to him.

As long as he remembers to take the cuffs off and to feed the speedster later a little nap should be just fine.

...Just a little one though!

\---


End file.
